Zach is Back
by lindsayxkate
Summary: What will happen when the Blackthorne Boys plus Josh come back to GA? Who will get Cammie? What'll happen when they go on a mission...to Paris? Set in Junior year! Rated T for saftey. :D
1. Welcome Back

**This is my first fic:D**

**Please excuse any boring parts, I'm not really good at this.**

**This is what I think would happen in their senior year at GA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Ally Carter**.

Chapter 1

It was the night of the welcome-back dinner. And let me tell you, it was probably the best night of this entire year.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were already up in our room, unpacking. I left the library, where I had been sitting looking at the fire in the fireplace, and went to our room. Bex and Liz squealed at the same time when I walked in, "Cammie! I missed you soooo much!" I laughed and said, "I missed you guys to. Where's Macey?"

"In here!" I heard Macey call from the closet.

"Hi Macey," I called back.

"Hey," she was suddenly standing next to me.

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah," they all said at the same time.

And with that we walked to the Dining Hall for the welcome-back dinner.

We were all talking in whatever language we wanted and whatever accent.

My mom was making her way to the podium at the front of the large room. When she stepped up to the mic, the entire room when dead quiet. "Welcome back to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" she said in to the microphone.

Everyone erupted into a chorus of "WoooHooo!"s. Someone even started whistling.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." My mother said quietly. The room was instantly quiet. "I have a rather large announcement to make." Uh-oh. "As last year, 15 boys from the Blackthorne Institute came to our school came to our school for one semester. The same will be happening this year!" She said happily, and the moment she finished her sentence, the cafeteria doors flew open and 30 boys came walking through the door. In the front of the group was the face I had been missing since Boston. _Zachary Goode._

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter "/ I'm not good at this**

**Next chapter should be here ina couple days[:**

**--lindsayxkate**


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.

Chapter 2

Cammie POV

I tried my hardest not to stare, but that was almost physically impossible, even for a spy.

So I gave up and just stared at his close-to-perfect face, dark green eyes, perfectly shaped lips-and those lips had kissed me in front of the whole school less than one year before.

"Welcome boys!" my mom said.

Some of them murmured "hey" or "hello". That's when Zach came and sat next to me.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." he said with a smirk.

"Well, hello there, Blackthorne Boy," I said and looked away. I was blushing, and he knew it.

Bex kicked me under the table. I looked at her, and she mouthed _Zach is back _when he looked away. She smiled at me. I smiled back and very discreetly mouthed _and that's a good thing?_ She looked confused. _Sarcasm? _She asked. I nodded my head slightly. She nodded back in approval.

After dinner we all went back to our rooms. Zach and I had kept quite throuhgout the meal, only talking when necessary. I could tell he was just as happy to be back as I was. I needed to know for sure that this could actually turn into something though. That's when Macey comes in.

"Hey, Macey?" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you think that Zach and I would, you know, be a good couple in the future?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course. You guys are amazing together. And I am _not_ using sarcasm," she said seriously.

"I really like him. I mean _really like him._" I said.

"Go for it!" Liz, Macey, and Bex all said together.

"I think I'm going to go down to his room..." I said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Liz said.

"No, but if you want, I'll take a mic with me so you guys can hear," I said. I didn't want them to beg for details later.

"YES!" Bex almost yelled.

So after I showered and got dressed, I went down to the boys wing to talk to Zach.

Zach POV

I heard a knock on our door. Jonas, Grant, and I shared a dorm room. They obviously weren't going to answer it, so I did.

"Hello," I said, rather sleepily.

"Zach," Cammie said calmly.

"Cammie!" I replied kind of surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" she said, still calm.

"Yeah, of course..." We stepped out into the hall.

"Zach," she said again.

I looked down at her face. She was very pretty, beautiful even.

When I didn't reply, she continued. "I really like you, Zach, and I was just wondering...." she trailed off, obviously not calm anymore.

"Yeah, I like you to, Gallagher Girl." I said, and that was the most true thing I've said all day. "I like you a lot."

She sighed in relief.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to kiss you now."

I felt her breathing hitch as a pressed my lips softly to hers. When I pulled back to look at her face, I thought I saw a tear stream down her cheek, but as quicky as I saw it, it was gone.


	3. Sincerety

A couple answers from reviews:

She got rid of the tears with her super-spy reflexs :P lol

Zach is Back

Chapter 3

Cammie POV

I felt like such an idiot. I was crying. I didn't even know why. I guess it was because Zach reminded me of Josh, yes, _Josh._ He was my first boyfriend, after all. That was why I felt an idiot. I was in the arms of the most amazing guy on the planet, one who had just admitted he had feelings for me, one that had just kissed me.

I could hear Jonas and Grant in the background whistling. I turned around and said, "If you want to keep your arm attached to your body, I suggest you shut up."

"You've got one tough girl there, Mr. Goode." Jonas said.

Zach smirked and said, "I know."

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me one more time.

"OMG! Cammie!" Liz yelled as I walked in.

"Yeah?" I said, almost a question.

"He just said he liked you! Like, _like _like!" she squealed.

"Yeah I know." I said, nonchalantly.

"That's so huge!" Bex said.

"Yeah, guys, I know." I said, kind of aggravated.

Macey came out of the bathroom then. "You and Zach are going to make it far, Cammie, he likes you and I can tell."

And Macey is never wrong in judgement.

_There's no comfort in the truth,_

_pain is all you'll find._

For some reason those two lines from _Careless Whisper _by _Seether_ popped into my head. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to think about it.

My internal clock was telling me it was 12:07pm. Time to sleep.

Zach POV

It was 12:34pm, and I couldn't sleep. I was replaying my conversation with cammie over and over in my head.

I said I liked her, and she told me she really liked me. It was a very productive conversation. I had kissed her, _twice_, and she had let me. _I might even love her, _I thought.

After she had left, Grant had said that she was a great catch, which got him a scowl and a harsh "Shut up." from me and Jonas.

"Guys," I said, speaking to Jonas and Grant, but looking at the ceiling.

I got muffled "Hmmm..."s from both of them.

I propped my self up on one elbow, "Guys, I think I love Cammie."

When I said that, the both sat straight up and said "Really, dude, you're not joking?"

"No." I said seriously.

"Woah," Jonas said.

"Dude, you gotta tell her!" Grant exclaimed.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah man, but wait awhile, see if she says it first." Grant said.

"'Kay" I said.

"We'll help you," Jonas said.

"How are you gonna help me?" I asked.

"We can talk to our girls. They tell each other everything, right?"

"Yeah," I said, warming up to the idea.

"Okay, so me and Grant will talk to Bex, Liz, and MAcey when Cam isn't around and see if she says anything."

"Thanks guys," I said sincerely.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me:D**

**and this isn't all the action of the fic, trying to figure out if they love each** **other, that's just warming up. ;P**


	4. This is Perfect

**A/N: I'm going away for a week starting 8/15/09 and won't be here to write this so called "amazingly addictive story", but I'll be back on August 22 I think. Just lettin' ya know:D Oh and I'm not going to write anymore disclaimers, so don't go tellin' Ally Carter on me, kay?**

**Last disclaimer (LOL)**

**Me: Santaaaaa I want to own the Gallagher Girls characters for Christmas. Pleaseee?**

**Santa: No.**

**Me: Dang...-starts crying-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Santa Claus, or that context=P**

Zach is Back

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

My internal clock was telling me it was 7:09am. Classes starts in 36 minutes. I jumped out of bed, eager for the day to start, eager to see Zach again. Last night I laid in bed, thinking about what he said, thinking about was I was about to tell my friends.

"Hey...guys?" I hesitataed.

"Yeah?" Bex said.

"...Have you seen my skirt?" I chickened out.

"Uhm...Cammie? You're wearing it." Liz said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am," I said, rather stupidly.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Nothing, its just..."

"What?" Macey said.

"I think I love Zach." I said too fast for untrained ears to catch.

"OHMYGOSH!" Liz and Bex squealed. Macey just nodded.

"You have to tell him!" Liz said.

"I want to, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I said, kind of sadly.

"Oh, honey, he does, trust me." Macey said. And macey is never wrong, I mean NEVER. When it comes to boys, anyway.

Zach POV

I saw Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey come into the Grand hall. I waved them over to where Jonas, Grant, and some other boys were sitting. Cammie sat across from me, Bex and Liz on either side of her, and Macey next to Bex. Cammie and I had all the same classes, just like last year. I really liked Cammie, and today at lunch, if she doesn't tell me, I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her that I love her.

If any guy ever tries to take her away from me, they lose an eye.

"Excuse me for one second," Cammie and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other and got up from our seats.

Bex POV

As soon as Cammie and Zach both left (total coincidence), Liz and I got right to buisness.

"Hey Grant?" Liz said.

"Yes, Liz?" Grant said.

"Has Zach said anything...interesting...about Cammie lately?" She said, nonchalantly.

"He has, actually." Jonas said.

"What did he say, exactly?" I said.

"Okay, top secret information here." He said in a phony spy voice.

"Just tell us!" Macey said. I wasn't aware she had been listening.

"Last night Zach just out of the blue, Said 'Guys, I think I love Cammie'" Jonas said, imitating Zach's voice perfectly.

"No way! Cammie said the same thing last night to!" I said excitedly.

"I knew it," Macey muttered.

"We have to get them to tell each other." I said.

"Zach is going to today at luch if Cam doesn't say it first." Grant said triumphantly.

And then Zach and Cammie came back._ This is perfect, _I thought.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me :D Sorry for such a short chapter, but more will come before my long-awaited vaca:]**

–**LindsayxKate**


	5. Cut Off

**Zach is Back**

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie POV**

My day went by in a blur. By the time lunch came, I had thought we had just finished breakfast. My stomach told me otherwise.

I got my food and sat down at our regular table. Bex and Liz were smiling at me. Macey looked bored per usual.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." Liz said.

Zach and grant came and sat down after a couple minutes of silence. Zach sat across from me, Grant to his left.

"Where's Jonas?" I asked.

"He had some extra credit to finish up." Grant said.

"Oh..." I said.

We continued to eat in silence. At one point Zach looked up and tried to say something, but shut his mouth just as quickly as he opened it. I looked at him, confused. He just smirked. I smiled back; I loved that smirk of his...

I was daydreaming when Zach asked if he could talk to me alone. Bex and Liz looked like they wanted to scream.

"O...k?" I said hesitantlly.

We went outside the Dining Hall into the main foyer.

"Cammie, I gotta tell you something." he said.

"Shoot." I said

"Cammie." He said again.

I looked up at his almost perfect face. He looked like he was confessing a crime. He probably was.

I was snapped out of my reverie when he said my name, _again._

"Cammie, I-"

He was cut short when the lights went out and we heard a recorded voice boom through the hall:

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!"

"Zach, tell me later, I have to go see my mom!" I said quickly.

I ran upstairs to my mom's office, just in time to see Gilly's sword sink in the floor. The bookcases all flipped around to show fake awards that the school has 'won'.

I burst into my Mother's office, only to see none other than Mr. Soloman.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"We have another new student." Mr Soloman said.

I looked out the window in time to see not one, but two, limos pull in through the gates of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me:D**

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**This is the last chapter I am posting before my vaca, then school starts so make this chappie last:P**

**Keep reviewing, even if you've already reviewed! Thanks for reading..!**


	6. Spy Training or Not

I'm baaaacccckkkk(: Sorry I took so long. I was uber busy and couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. I had started it, then forgotten, then just came back. Be happy friends:D

I can't figure out how to change Code Black to Code Red in chapter 5 "/

I'm going to dedicate each chapter from now on, and this one is dedicated to my twitwin,

read-a-holic5454:D she's my best friend ever and helps me with each chapter. Love you (in a friend way) Nina!!!

Zach is Back

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

(I was listening to 'Dollhouse' by Priscilla Renea on repeat while writing this chapter, even though it really doesn't go very well with the chapter.)

I went down the front steps of the mansion to greet our new student. Solomon told me nothing about him/her, only that they were new here (durr).

When I saw who stepped out of the first limo, I almost fainted. Spy training or not, I was shocked. I was sort of leaning backwards, about to fall, when Zach wrapped his arm around my waist. I hadn't noticed he was there. I looked up at his face and he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Josh looked over at me, and his face instantly lit up, but then turned to a look of worry.

"Cammie! Are you okay?" he asked. He started walking over toward us.

"She's fine." Zach said flatly. Josh backed up a couple steps.

My ex and current boyfriend were standing right next to each other. Zach hated Josh. Josh loved me. I love Zach. Josh doesn't know Zach well. Zach loves me. It's all very confusing.

"Hi Josh." I managed to say.

"Hey," he said.

"Um...this is Zach, my boyfriend." Josh looked surprised, but only said:

"Hey."

"We should get you back to your room," Zach said, completely ignoring Josh.

"Okay..." I said.

When we were completely out of Josh's hearing range, I said "That was rude."

"What?" he said, faking innocence.

"You completely ignored Josh!" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I hate him." Zach said nonchalantly.

"Whatever," I said. We had already entered my room. "What did you want to tell me before?" We were still alone, so I figured now was as good as ever.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, Cammie."

"Oh..." was all I managed to reply.

"And...you don't love me back..." he said, sadly. "I kinda figures that. No its cool..."

I tried to say something, but all I could do was sigh.

He was about to leave when I finally blurted "I love you, too."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, really." I said, confidently.

He came and sat next to me on my bed, and said "Good, I was getting worried you were leading me one." he said, moving his face towards mine.

"You know I wouldn't do that, Zach." I mummbled.

"Do I?" he questioned.

"Yes, you do." I said, and he kissed me. Not roughly, but not softly either. It was perfect.

[A/N Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL MEE!!! keep reviewing and stuff cos I like to hear what you guyses say! Gimme advice and POV options and stuff.]


	7. Can You Say Rude? I can!

Jeez! I keep taking forever to update! Don't you worry though, cos I will be going much, much, much faster than before.

This chapter is a little more info on Josh, his background and how he got there and stuff.

ALSO! This chater is dedicated to............E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger ! Just cos their reviews make me smile, and they've been reviewing through all 6 (now 7:D) chapters!! Thank you EKTH!

3

Zach is Back

Chapter 7

Josh's POV

When I saw Cammie, she looked shocked. I mean fall-over-and-pass-out-on-the-ground-even-though-she-is-a-spy-with-many-years-of-training shocked. Luckily, the strange guy standing next to her slid an arm around her waist (which I was not too happy about, by the way.) Before she could fall over completely. And, yes, I know all about spies. Partially because the memory-erasing tea Ms. Morgan gave me didn't work to its full extent, and secondly because my parents had died and left me with a small fortune to go to boarding school instead of a foster home until I was 18. Little did I know I was appyling to a spy school. Apparently I was smart enough to be a spy, so they told me the secret and made me _keep_ it a secret.

"Cammie! Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"She's fine," answered the strange guy answered flatly. _She can't speak for herself? _I thought. Then I remembered she had almost oassed out right in front of me...

"Hi Josh." she finally managed to choke out.

"Hey," I said.

"Um...this is my boyfriend, Zach." she introduced him.

So _that's_ why he was so protective of her.

"Hey." I said, slightly disappointed that she was taken.

"We should get back to your room," Zach said, ignoring me. Can you say rude? I can. _RUDE._

They walked away and I swear I heard Cammie whisper "_That was rude."_ To Zach, but I wasn't too sure. I _was_ sure that I thought he was rude.

I loved Cammie, and her boyfriend hates me...this is just my luck.

This year may be more difficult than I intended it to be.

[A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! Review if you're team Josh, or review if your team Zach! If you're not on any team, REVIEW! Just review cos I like them! They are like meds to depression! I AM DEPENDENT! Thanks for all the support! Love you guys!]


	8. So Much for Lunch

Okay! I am dedicating this chapter too!: *drum roll*

katie4cheer!

Thanks for the great idea!

Kay...I am making this chapter extra long and then there will also be a part 2! Right now its 11:33pm and I'm tired so don't bitch about this being short. Cos its my longest. Ever. **Some foul language** the next part should be up by tomorrow, and if not, next weekend. **OH AND THE ENTIRE JUNIOR YEAR IS GOING ON THE MISSION**

Playlist!:

Over You - Honor Society

Dear Maria - All Time Low

Zach is Back

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

"Welcome," Mr. Solomon said.

"Hey," Everyone in the Cove Ops class said.

"Today," he began, "We are going on a mission. To Paris." He said, completely in French.

_Lovely, just lovely. I get to go to the City of Love with my current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. Nothing will go wrong, right?_ I thought to myself.

Wrong.

"There is an agent in France set out to spill our well-kept secret. He, of course, no longer works for the agency, and wants everyone to know that he got laid off of the 'worst job in the world, run by the worst people in the world.' And, of course, we cannot let that happen. Your objective is to stop ex-Agent Barry Clearmont," Solomon said.

He ushered us all out to an airplane and sat us down. Zach sat on my right, Josh on my left, Macey, Bex, and Liz in the row in front of us, and Jonas and Grant behind us. Macey was seated directly in front of Josh, and she kept turning around and talking to Josh during the 12 hour flight _(A/N: idk if that's how long it would take to get from their school to Paris, I just made it up.)_ To Paris. I ended up falling asleep on Zach shoulder, and he woke me up once we had landed at a Paris international airport.

Were sleeping in a fancy french hotel for the duration of our saty. I was sharing a room with Bex, Liz, and MAcey. Za_ch w_as rooming with Jonas, Grant, and...Josh. This is going to be fun. No, not fun, rather...torture. Our rooms had a door that connected them; I guess Solomon really trusted us not to try any..._funny business_...if you know what I'm saying.

I had just showered and was going to ask Bex, Liz, and Macey if they wanted to grab some lunch before we were forced to go out on our mission, but they weren't in our room. I wandered over to the door connecting the 2 rooms when I heard the yelling.

"If you so much as fucking touch her I will personally break your arm!" I heard Zach yell, and I'n guessing at Josh.

I opened the door and walked into the guys' room.

"I just said I wasn't over her, not that I was gonna kiss her or whatever shit you said was!" Josh yelled back.

Sigh.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" They screamed at the same time, then looked at me and imeadietly removed their hands from each others throats, literally. They had each had a tight grip on the others' neck.

Sigh. Again.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" I said.

"You," Liz said as she was struggling to get Josh's hands behind his back so he wouldn't try to hurt Zach.

I gasped. Why are they fighting over me?!

"Cammie, I can't figure it out. I'm not over you. And I just can't let it go. It's not that simple; I can't act like I don't care, cos I do!" Josh said.

"Josh...me...Zach..spies...what..?" I stuttered.

"I am Josh, you are Cammie, he is Zach, and we are all spies." Josh said slowly like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Since when are you a spy?!" I asked, rather stupidly. He was here wasn't he? Of course he's a spy.

"My parents died, left me with some money to attend a boarding school instead of going to foster care, and then I decided to apply here, of all places, and they told me about being spies considering I was smart enough, and the tea your mom gave me awhile back didn't work to the full extent." he stated calmly.

"Oh..uh..I'm sorry?" I say, more like a question than an apology.

"It's cool," He says, looking down.

Then there was an awkward silence. A _very_ awkward silence.

I was standing next to Zach, who had snaked an arm around my waist, while Josh was standing next to macey. I think they had something goin' on there, but I could never be too sure. I'll have to ask macey tomorrow...or later. Whichever comes first.

"Well...who wants lunch?" Liz broke the silence, bless her.

"I do!" everyone but Josh and macey yelled. Interesting.

"I'm tired." Macey said, "I'll stay here."

"Same," said Josh.

"Would all students visiting from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women/Men please report to the main lobby?" said a voice over the intercoms that were in each of our rooms.

Sigh. For the 3rd time.

So much for lunch.

A/N: please review! To get the next part faster, youre gonna have to review more!

If I get 7-8 reviews then I will write and post a new chapter!

Thanks lovelies!

-lindsayxkate-


	9. Dear Life

_Wow....it's been a long time. Sorry, but I had some trouble with this chapter....but in the end...I think it's awesome. I've also been beta-ing and crap...and I'm also managing to update 4 other stories....ok enough with my useless excuses...here's the chapter!_

**Zach is Back**

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

**Cammie's POV**

(This is sort of like a preface for the chapter. I just felt like it need to go there.)

"_Hang on, Cammie!" he yelled._

_I did as he said and held onto his hand for dear life._

--

All 7 of us looked at each other and groaned. Perfect timing, right?

Not.

We made our way to the lobby in silence. You could've cut the tension in the air with a knife. Yeah, it was that bad. Zach had his arm around my waist and josh was walking a bit too close for comfort on my right side. I sighed. I've been doing that a lot today.

When we reached the lobby, Mr. Soloman started talking. "Alright. Barry Clearmont has been sighted on the Eiffel Tower. You need to stop him before he tells the secret of Blackthorne and Gallagher. Understood? Now, go."

We all scurried out of the hotel. Before I even thought possible, we were at the Ei ffle tower. I guess our hotel was closer to the tower than I thought.

I threw up a rope that had a hook attached to the end. Bex, Liz, Josh, and Zach all did the same. We started climbing to the very top where we knew that Clearmont would be. The lattice-type siding helped us climb, even though the parts we could actually grab on to were very far apart. Super spy reflexes, remember?

It took roughly 15 minutes to get to the top. We knew this guy would be tough to get, considering he had all the spy training we had and then some.

That's when I saw him.

Ex-agent Barry Clearmont, that is.

He had his back to us and was standing at the edge of the tower, about 5 feet away from us, with a bullhorn raised to his lips, ready to shout into it at any moment.

"Hold it right there, Clearmont!" I shouted.

He slowly turned around and looked at the 5 of us. He looked...shocked. Like, he didn't expect anyone to come and get him. Oh, boy was he wrong. Zach made a dash for him and everyone quickly followed suit. I grabbed for the bullhorn, but he pulled it out of my reach before I had a good grasp. He pulled it up to his lips once again but Josh grabbed it before Clearmont could say a word. Bex had his hands behind his back and was about to tie them when he managed to pull his hands from her grasp and pull something form his pocket. I couldn't see what it was from my angle, but it was pointed at Liz. She gasped and I heard a loud _BANG!_ The next thing I know Liz is on the ground with hand covering a gunshot wound on her arm. I started shouting "LIZ! LIZ, NO!" Bex was already on the ground next to her and trying to get the bleeding to stop. I was crying freely until Clearmont whirled around and pointed the gun at me. It was my turn to gasp. Zach noticed and looked at me. "Cammie!" he shouted.

I started backing away from Barry, but for every step I took backward, he took one forward.

I was almost sure I had a good 5 feet left until the edge of the tower, but I was wrong. I felt my knees hit the little railing and felt them give out underneath me. I gasped again and fell backwards. I heard Zach and Josh both shout "Cammie!!" but it was too late. I was already over the edge and falling towards God knows what.

I never got to say goodbye, To anyone. Not my Mom, Josh, Bex, Liz..._Zach. _Life as I knew it was over.

I felt my head hit one of the metal bars that made up the tower. I felt a hand grip my own and I knew I was dead. I opened my eyes. I saw Josh's face. That was odd. I thought when you died you were supposed to see the one you loved. And I loved Zach, no doubt about it.

But I still felt pain.

I wasn't dead. I knew I wasn't dead.

My leg crashed it the metal of the tower and I felt it crack. I winced in pain, but still kept a death grip on Josh's hand.

"Hang on, Cammie!" Josh yelled.

I did as he said and held onto his hand for dear life.

A/N: had to end it there...sorry....:[

I love all my reviewers and couldn't choose just one to dedicate this chapter to so....yeah.

I'll dedicate it to my BFF Maranda because her birthday is on Thursday! HAppy birthday nina-fie!


	10. Not Him

_**Zach is Back**_

_**Chapter (What is this – 10?)**_

_**A/N: Thanks to an overly hyper and extremely uplifting PM from cammiemorganrules, I am continuing, with her help.....**_

_**I'm an overly-dramatic drama queen lol.**_

"Josh! Josh, don't let me fall!" I was losing my cool. That is the absolute worst thing a spy can do, and it just has to happen in my worst time of need. That is so like me...

My hands were sweating and so were Josh's. I could telling his grip was slipping and so was mine. I was going to fall and we both knew it. I was going to die. How many times can you almost die within the span of 10 minutes?

Another _BANG! _Resounded throughout the sky and I knew Josh had been shot. I could feel his hand losing it strength.

"Tell Zach I love him," I whispered right before Josh's grip on my hand failed and I started falling.

"_Cammie_!"

I didn't even scream. I didn't move. I closed my eyes and just let myself fall.

Falling is a strange sensation. It could feel like you aren't moving at all, or your in your lovers' arms, or maybe it could feel like you're..._falling. _

I knew I was going to die and I accepted it. I made peace with my too-soon fate.

See, when I was falling, I felt as if I was in Zach's arms. It almost seemed real. I could hear him whispering in my ear.

"_I've got you, Cammie," he whispered. My own personal angel._

"_You're going to be okay," The angel said. "Cammie, open your eyes."_

_I didn't. I didn't want the beautiful image I'd created in my head to go away. I wanted to stay with my angel._

"_Cammie!" The angel yelled. "Cameron Morgan! Please open your eyes!" He was desperate now._

_So I complied._

All I saw was a bright light. Not bright enough to be death, though. I was in a hospital room, I'm guessing. A very uncomfortable hospital room.

I heard a sigh of relief to my right.

"Zach?" I said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. When Josh dropped you , I raced as fast as I could to get you. I was almost too late." He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Cammie. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I went on that mission. I made the choice to risk my life like that, This is not your fault and I swear if you blame yourself for this, I will slap you."

"What happened to Clearmont?" I asked.

"Jail." _Good._

I remembered Bex and Josh.

"Oh, my God! Bex and Josh! Where are they? Are they okay?"

"Cam...Josh...he didn't make it. I'm so, so sorry," Zach explained.

"He...he...he's gone...it's all my fault," I sobbed. "Zach! It's all my fault! That should have been me! I should've died! I shouldn't be here!"

Zach pulled me in for a hug and kissed my hair while I sobbed into his chest. I was a mess.

"It's not your fault. What happens, happen. You can't stop it" Zach whispered.

"Wh-what abou-bout L-Liz?"

"She's okay," I sighed in relief. At least Liz was okay.

"What's my damage?" I asked Zach. I didn't really want to know, but I thought I should.

"Broken leg, slight concussion. Other than that, you're perfect." My mom said indifferently as she walked into my room.

"Ok," I sighed. "Can I go see Liz?"

"Of course," my mom said.

A nurse brought me a wheelchair and Zach helped me sit down. I started to wheel myself toward the door, when I realized I didn't know where Liz was.

"Three doors down," Zach told me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I nodded.

When I reached Liz's room, I heard Jonas saying, "I love you, Liz!" Like he'd never get to say it again.

"I love you, Jo-Jonas," Liz's frail voice reached my ears.

Then, the only sound was doctors running towards Liz's room and a long, resounding _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

A/N: _**Suspensful, no?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Special thanks to**_** cammiemorganrules**_** and **_**read-a-holic545**_**!**_


	11. Choosing

Let's make a list:

➝I suck at updates: True.

➝I am really sorry: True.

➝I wish this story was over already so I could make you all happy: True.

➝This story has approximately 6 chapters left: True.

➝The next couple chapter will have some dark themes; nothing to violent though. Not suggested for younger viewers: True. (You guys are all teens, right?)

➝_**This chapter will be in 3**__**rd**__** person point of view for 2 reasons: 1) I am better at writing 3**__**rd**__** person than I am at writing 1**__**st**__** person, and 2) I feel like it needs to be in order to capture all the emotions.**_

➝I love all you guys, you are truly spectacular: True.

Chapter 11

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON POV**_

Cammie Morgan sat in her hospital room, contemplating when her life started to crash and burn. She guesses it all started when she met Josh – if he had never come into her life, she wouldn't have lost him. The fact that he's no longer on this earth bothers her, and she can't figure out why. She knows its her fault that he no longer lives, and it bugs her that she won't be able to see him ever again. She'll never see him smile, she'll never get to kick his butt in spy training, she'll never get to hear him laugh.

Do you ever wish that you could turn back time and have one last conversation with someone you lost? That's how Cammie felt. She wanted to go back to the day he came to Gallagher academy and tell him she missed him. She didn't want to almost faint and have to have Zach drag her upstairs. Although that did happen to be one of her best memories...only that was before Paris. Now, thinking back on that day, she wants to cry. One of her most cherished memories, tinged with darkness and sadness. She didn't know what to say when someone asked her how she was feeling or how she was coping with the loss of Josh. Many knew he was one of her best friends; they knew she took his death hard. Maybe now life would go on like before...Pre-Josh.

What a depressing thought.

Cammie heard, more than watched the door to her room creak open. Zach limped in - he had sprained his ankle - and told her to turn on the T.V. to channel 74. She obliged and grabbed the remote that was attached to the hospital bed. On the screen, a box popped up tht required a code of sorts.

"Enter 1-8-5-9-3," Zach told her, whispering.

She did so.

"Good morning, Gallagher academy and visitors," came the crackly voice of her mother on the television. "As you all must know, my daughter and seven other students were involved in a staged mission gone wrong..."

"It was staged?" Cammie asked, whispering as well.

"Mhm," Zach answered.

"...And 2 of these students, Joshua Abram and Elizabeth Sutton, were shot," a collective gasped rang throughout the hall, "And Joshua did not make it." More gasps. Some crying.

"Elizabeth is expected to make a full recovery. Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are also expected to make a full recovery." Cammie was crying by this point. "We will have a memorial service for Joshua when the 6 other students return from France." She paused, wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

Cammie couldn't help it; she lost it. She turned to Zach, vision blurred by tears, and started screaming. She told him that she was angry with herself. She said she hated herself. She started to pull at her hair as if the pain would make it better. Zach gripped her arms and brought them above his head. Cammie was struggling to get free, but he was too strong. Everything in this life would always overpower her. She'd always be small and insignificant in the world. She gave up and collapsed into his chest, sobbing.

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

"It's not, it's really not," Zach replied.

"If I hadn't fallen...," Cammie sighed.

"You'd probably be dead right now, a bullet wound right through your chest," Zach knew he was right.

"That might've been better."

"Cammie," Zach whispered.. Her eyes stayed locked on the chair across the room. "Cammie!" He said more forcefully, shaking her shoulders. She cringed, wishing the words hadn't slipped out. "Cammie, don't think like that. Whatever happens, happens. It's not your fault he wanted to save you." He couldn't even say his name.

"Please, take me to see Liz," Cammie pleaded. "Please."

"We'll finish this later."

Cammie was rolled into Liz's room, where she was recovering from her surgery. She was weak, too weak to move, and couldn't really talk because the surgeons had to put a tube down her throat to keep her breathing. Another person Cammie could have lost. Another person she might've never seen again. Another laugh she could've lost. One more mistake she could have made.

"Liz, I'm sorry."

"Cam? Why are you sorry?" Liz rasped.

"I'm such a horrible person. If I hadn't....if you...Josh....he's gone, Liz and I miss him and it's all my fault." Cammie was mumbling.

"Why is it your fault?" More rasping. Cammie cringed.

"Because, if I hadn't fallen then he'd still freaking be here!"

"Did you choose to fall?" Liz was oddly calm.

"No, of course not. Who would choose to fall off the Eiffel Tower? A suicidal person? Ha. Very funny."

"Then, he didn't choose to die. Think about it this way: Clearmont was a demented psycho. He shot me," _Cringe_, "and back you up to the very edge of the top of the Eiffel Tower. He chose to do that. He intended to shoot you." _Cringe._ "Now, Josh chose to save you from plummeting to your death," _Cringe. Must she be so blunt?_ "So, in turn, he died. He chose to save you so he had to pay the consequences. His decision. Don't think it's your fault, cos it's not."

"But...,"Cammie started. Liz cut her off.

"No buts."

"I love you Liz." Cammie thanked her friend.

"Love you, too," She nodded, "Now get back to lover-boy. I bet he's worried."

"Thanks," And with that, Cammie left Liz to talk to Jonas.

**~%~**

_Longest chapter ever, I think._

_Took me 45 minutes to write this. My mom is making me get off the computer now. _

_I think I might write the rest of the story in 3__rd__ person then go back and put the first ten chaps in 3__rd__ person as well. What do you think?_

**Who do you wish you could turn back time for?**


End file.
